Suzy Watterson Wainwright
Created By: Jay P. Hailey Full name: Susan Watterson Race: Human Birthplace:'''Sutter's Bend Iowa, Omega-Earth '''Current Residence: WDP, Long Beach, CA, Parents: Father: Bradley Watterson Mother:Janet Watterson' Siblings: Kalvin Waterson, now present. Family: David Watterson-Wainwright; Jedi, alternate dimensions Kelly Watterson-Wainwright: Daughter, Vista City Rudolph Valjenko: Son in law, Vista City Rddy Valjenko jr: Grandson, Vista City Andrew Armstrong, AKA Atomic Andy. Adopted son. Birthdate: 1979, Sex: Female Height: 5'8" Weight: 168 lbs Build: Slim, athletic Description: Perky MILF Skin coloring: Caucasan Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Routine Activities: Continuing training in combat, LEO skills, and EMT skills, financial management stuff. Skills/Training/Professional Skills: Police investigator, meta marital arts. Financial Status: Large, Suzy has inherited a sizable fortune, which she over sees the management of. Group Affiliations: Department of Super Heroes, Warp Drive Project. Known Associates: *''Anthony:'' Helped them get settled and fixed their D-Hopper *''Atomic Andy:'' (Andrew Armstrong) Minor Ward *''Molly:'' Part of her cross universe team *''Amelia:'' Molly's daughter, part of her cross universe team *''CK Dragon: Part of her cross universe team'' *Kelly: *''Rudolph:'' *''Ruddy:'' *''Theresa:'' *''Ray:'' *''Raphael:'' Coworker, nice guy. Personality: Suzy can be impulsive and emotional. She ususally wears a controlled. amused and regal persona. It's when Suzy gets into a fight that you see her real insanity. Suzy loves a fight. She's an adrenaline junky and laughs like a lunatic when punching it up with black hats. Ambitions and Goals: To raise Andy to be very happy, to have a good time and to help people where she can. Physical/mental Problems: Suzy is a squish of two people. Mostly she can't tell the difference. Enemies (And Why): generic Enemies of the DSH Special Abilities: Suzy has the Neo-Kryptonian power set. Suzy can fly, she is super tough, super dense, and super strong. Weaknesses/Disadvantages: She is vulnerable to magic and certain extremely rare minerals from space. Suzy's abilities are dependent on solar radiation. the higher the energy the better. She has the powers given under the influence of a yellow star. A red star is not energetic enough and leaves her rather mundane. Blue-white stars on the other hand supercharge her superpowers. Note she does not have to be directly under the sun to get these abilities. Just in the system. 'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Omega-Suzy Suzy was born in Sutter's Bend, Iowa. A small farming town that was insanely boring for the teenagers in it. Suzy and her brother Kalvin where heading for trouble. Emotionally unavailable parents left them to go sort of stir crazy. Then, they were hit by the blue meteor. They became Neo-Kryptonians. Kalvin was almost immediately busted for stealing and being a thug. Suzy was violently angry that Kalvin would do that and "leave her". Suzy moved to New York and tried to become a model. She found some success, she also began ti work on being a second story woman, a sneak thief. When Kalvin turned over a new leaf and moved to New York, he tried to talk to her, but she became bitterly angry with him and they had a violent rivalry. (Suzy was actually Kalvin's nemesis in their first game) Suzy met Louden Wainwright III, a cat man, and scion of a wealthy family. They adventured and had a grand time. However, at this time "Genesis" ananti-mutant terrorist group was cropping up. They had super-tech battlesuits and gear. They were normal people who feared mutants and mutant-kind. They used their super equipment and careful tactics to capture or kill a number of mutants. They were not terribly careful about "collateral damage" Genesis felt it was okay to kill normal individuals, if they got in the way of The Mission of ridding the world of mutants. Suzy and Kalvin put aside their differences when fighting to defend a school bus of children against a Genesis strike team (There was one little boy aboard who was a mutant and didn't know it.) Shortly thereafter, Suzy and Louden left the Earth and traveled to Deva where they raised their kids in relative safety. Eventually Kelly came back as an adult to join Omega Squad (This took maybe 18 months local time, time runs differently in different places sometimes) Suzy eventually followed Kelly to Omega Squad and joined in because it looked like fun. Suzy fought the good fight along Omega Squad. She fought "Prince Charming" - a cybernetically enhanced T-Rex She fought Jesse a growth-powered giant Brick when he was afflicted by the delusion that all humans were spiders (He's an aracnophobe) Suzy saw the seedy side of New Orleans as a patrolling peacekeeper. She was den mom to the Brat pack. Along the way Louden met a cat girl and took up with her, which ended the marriage between Suzy and Louden. Suzy Fought Rose a neo-kryptonian telepath and Rose's crew of Neo-Kryptonian thugs. Suzy fought in the UN/China/Japan War. It was on a visit to Deva that Suzy, Molly, maria and C.K, were dimensionally lost. Vista-Suzy: Vista-Suzy's story parallels Omega Suzy's but with a normal high adventure twist. Suzy and Louden were thrill seeking thieves and anti-heroes. Eventually Suzy got the business bug and became a very good financial manager - she got her adrenaline kicks fighting in board rooms and in offices, as well as occasionally dangling by ropes and by passing security systems to get the dirt on opponents. Suzy and Louden grew seperate and when Louden took up with another woman, their relationship ended. Suzy dealt with it when Kelly got "Squished" with a Omega-Kelly (This predated the Omega Squish by a good margin) Then Omega Suzy and Vista Suzy got squished together. Although they're not separate people, anymore, if there was still a Vista Suzy, she'd say she enjoys flying and that inconvenient "Getting Older" thing seems to have been put off for now. Category:Characters Category:Bureau 13 Category:Watterson Family Category:DSH Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Meta